


he was only happy in grocery stores (Earth-leave, Take Two)

by MontglaneChess



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you're the last one standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was only happy in grocery stores (Earth-leave, Take Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Titled gently inspired by rageprufrock's story "Bang" (SGA). Text inspired by Freedom's Just Another Word For Nothing Left To Lose by synecdochic.

and this concerns the postman/standing afield, two fathoms down/delivering dirges and dire straights/to the sailors home from the sea/this concerns the triumph of time/sweeping sweet Algernon to sleep in the depths of his grief/this  is all-light/echoing  Palestrina in her briny deep/high songs of Atlantis chambering off the chorded walls/ when they found this sanctuary, she was austere and bright/a paean to a pagan  goddess/Inanna  risen from  the  Netherworld/rewritten as the seasons bloom and fade/and when he finishes delivering lost words, last words/and all her city lights have dimmed/he returns to sender/all hollow, but too solid now/he walks into walls/not through them, this disparate gravity holding him down/too still/and stable (for he was born to fly).


End file.
